


All The Pretty (Boys)

by thorkiship18



Series: One-Shots [12]
Category: Actor RPF, Indie Music RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bands, Concerts, Fluff and Angst, Husbands, Idiots in Love, Indie Music, Inspired by Music, Jared is a Dirty Flirt, Jealous Jensen Ackles, M/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 21:18:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10579671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkiship18/pseuds/thorkiship18
Summary: Though JJ has only known them for a short time, he's aware that Jared and Jensen share something special. When their relationship is tested, he comes up with a plan so juvenile and childish, that it just might actually work.





	

**Author's Note:**

> #J2DateNight is REAL! (I rushed this, and I'm not happy about it lol. It was gonna have more plot, but I said fuck it. Any errors are my own. Love you guys.)

"It was just a little hug, Jensen! Don't act like that!"

"Act like what, Jared!? Please tell me how I'm acting!"

"Like  _that_! Irrational! It was just flirting!"

"Oh, like Hell it was! You were all over him! You're always hanging on some guy in a suggestive way, and I'm fucking sick of it!"

"Well I'm sick of you!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

The feuding couple storm off in opposite directions, leaving JJ to stand with the rest of the band in shock and confusion. This isn't the first time that they've witnessed an argument between them, but it is the first in which they yelled at each other so viciously. JJ sighs, lips twitching. 

He has nothing to say at the moment. Neither of them do really. The show is about to start soon, and two of their biggest fans, who just so happened to be a secret couple bound together by their mutual love for Kaleo, just walked away from each other.

That is completely and utterly uncalled for.

"This is...a mess." JJ groans aloud. "I'm kinda sad now."

Rubin scratches at the back of his neck. "They're usually so agreeable. I can't believe we just witnessed that."

"I think we need to do something about this." JJ starts. "I won't have them apart like that tonight."

David and Daniel look to each other before smiling at their lead singer. "You thinking what we're thinking?"

JJ only grins in response.

****

Fucking asshole! Jensen didn't have to yell like he did! Jared can't really help it. Flirting is his thing. It's what he does. Male or female, it doesn't matter. But it irritates him when Jensen acts like that. He's the only one for Jared, and he knows that! His outburst was very unnecessary.

Jared's not gonna leave because he paid good money for this damn concert, and he's gonna get his money's worth. He can spot Jensen on the other side of the crowd, and when they meet eyes, Jared looks away angrily.

Asshole...

****

There he is over there. Jared.

Jensen gets angry all over again when he sees his lover turn his back on him. What kind of bullshit is that!? He's the one who's in the wrong here! Sure, Jensen may have overreacted, but Jared should know better than to obscenely flirt with everyone he comes into contact with.

It makes his blood boil. While he may not be next to Jared, however, he's not gonna just up a ditch this place. That ticket was costly, and he really likes the band.

Soon though, the crowd cheers as Kaleo is introduced on the stage.

****

JJ is practically sweating bullets at this point. He's never really done this before, but he's hoping it works. He briefly scans the many faces in the dark, and finds Jared and Jensen, some ways apart from one another. Yeah, that just won't fly. The others get into position as the audience roars and cheers for them.

"Hey, everyone!" JJ begins. He gets into position as well behind the microphone stand. "I, uh, we usually don't do this, but I think it needs to be done. There are two people in this place tonight who need each other. Two idiots who are too stubborn to apologize. This is for them."

****

The entire room exclaims as he first few chords of the song plays. Jared recognizes it well. He and Jensen sing it all the time in relation to his character on the show. He puts his right hand on his chest, gripping the dark shirt.

_All the pretty girls like Samuel, oh he really doesn't share._

_Though it's more than he can handle, life is anything but fair. Life is anything but fair._

****

Jensen shakes his head, smiling as the song continues. He's been an asshole tonight, and he's just now realizing it.

_Just as soon as they turn older, he'll come and sweep them off their feet._

_It's only making me feel smaller, all the hidden love beneath._

_So won't you lay me, won't you lay me down._

_Won't you lay me, won't you lay me down._

_Won't you lay me, won't you lay me down._

_Won't you lay me, won't you lay me down..._

Determined to make this right, Jensen starts wading his way through the crowd, noticing that Jared is doing the same.

****

He's got to get to him. He's gotta tell him he's sorry for doing what he did tonight. Jared knows he loves Jensen, and would never try to purposely hurt him.

_All alone, alone again, no one lends a helping hand._

_I have waited, I have waited._

_Takes it's toll, one's foolish pride._

_How long before I see the light?_

_I have waited, I have waited for you to lay me down._

****

In between verses, JJ watches Jared and Jensen like a hawk. It's actually working! Once they reach each other, he continues to sing. He's grateful that the crowd is paying them literally no attention 

****

Jared huffs, out of breath from making his way towards Jensen. The other us out of breath as well, but he's grinning from ear to ear.

"I'm an asshole," Jensen says first. "I shouldn't have went off on you like that."

Jared shakes his head. "No, I should've thought about what I was doing first. I love you too much to lose you."

"Right back at ya."

****

As the song comes to a close, JJ smiles triumphantly, putting his fist in the air. No one in the crowd could possibly know what it actually means, but the rest of the band does, and they repeat his actions.

The rest of the night, Jared and Jensen remained by each other's side.

Never apart.

Always glued together.


End file.
